Desir
by Kittyfarts101
Summary: Story takes place in Paris. Naomi doesn't do relationships. Hates them. But one day when she's walking she accidently gets hit by a mobylette. She ends up going to a house with a bunch of different, sexual people. When Naomi meets Emily will sparks fly and will Naomi change her mind? Shit summary but give it a read
1. Chapter 1

**Desir**

**I originally put this story up a few years ago, but I am back on this blog and I'm wondering where in the hell is everyone at? Hyperfitched, niceoneblondie, circle142, and everyone else. Did you guys die? Lol. I miss reading your stories. Luckily, I have been enjoying a piece by miss maraudeur, "Educating Naomi", which everyone is going crazy about. You truly are an exceptionable writer madame. So, I'm not good at writing. In fact, I'm shit at it. I tend to write too much about what is going on and not enough emotions. I wish teacher Emily could help me. ;) However; I'm going to give it a go because to me this is a form of release. I hope you all like it please leave a review if you want me to continue it or not. Just for the record I don't know French. Like at all! So if I mess up on something, I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm going to shut up now. Let's get on with story shall we?**

"Oh fuck! Oh god. Right there baby. Don't stop. Oh Fuck. I'm coming!", and with one final moan, I make my legs shake and act like I'm having the most amazing orgasm.

"That was amazing, baby", I said as I get out of bed and put my clothes as fast as I can. Look I'm not one for cuddling and all that lovey dovey shit. I never have been. And we all know a fuck is just a fuck; which this was. I met her in a pub, she was with some people and a dance floor in another room. When the music started everyone had gone onto the dance floor, except her. She just was resting her arms on the bar. So, I went over there and well we are here.

"Naomi, do you want to stay?", the petite girl said in a french accent.

"Oh.. um.. I can't sweetie. I've got to go write a paper and it's already half nine.", I said smoothly and kissed her cheek. I grabbed my black leather jacket that was hanging on the back of the couch.

The girl looked disappointed, but shook her head understanding. Suddenly the girl grabs a scrap piece of paper and writes her name down.

"Bye", I awkwardly say since I haven't heard a word from her

"Wait!"

Shit

She rushes toward the front door.

"Here. Call me sometime. Okay", she smiled brightly and skipped off.

It pains me to see that look on her face. The look of hope. Excitement. Love. I don't do that. I don't do relationships. They are a pain in the ass. I like things to just be simple.

I zip up my jacket and throw the piece of paper the girl gave me in the nearest bin. I take out my ipod and put my earbuds in. I put it on shuffle and ironically "I wanna be yours"by Arctic Monkeys comes on.

I walk down the streets breathing in the culture and taking in architecture and cafes and people interacting with each other. They are actually living. Oh, I forgot to mention, I live in Paris. I go to uni here studying history. I know it's lame but I like it. My roommate is the weirdest girl ever. Her name is Pandora, but wants to be called Panda. Totally opposite of me. I took her to a club one time and I was so embarrassed. I can't describe her dancing. I guess I would describe it like Eminem song "Won't back down". The lyrics shake your ass like a donkey with parkinsons. Yep, that's Panda. What is even more strange is that Panda and I are both from England. Thank god. I don't think I could take pointing at objects all year.

I grabbed a coffee from the near by café. I start to cross the street to the other side. My earbuds are still in my ears and I'm shuffling for a song. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and a mobylette is headed my way. Fuck Fuck Fuck. I manage to move out of the way except for my right arm that got handlebar mirror. Fuck this hurts. Goddamn it! I groan. A few passerbys come over to help me. Whoever was on that damn thing is going to get their fucking ass beat.

Just when I think that a boy comes over with a helmet in his hand. He was cute for a guy. Black hair, tan skin, and ripped jeans. He rushes over, pushing his way through people.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you", he said genuinely.

"It's kind of hard to miss a person wanker", I spit back. Still clutching my arm. God this shit hurt.

The passerbys start to leave.

Naomi whimpered.

"D'you want me to take you to hospital?", he asked with concern

"No. No. I'll be fine."

"I insist. One of my mates is a nurse. Let her take a look"

I don't know what to do in this situation. I should go to my dorm. I have no idea what this guy is capable of. But, I do want someone to check it.

"Alright. Okay"

He hands me the helmet. I put it on. We walk toward the mobylette to get on.

"Just please don't get into anymore crashes. I;m Naomi by the way." I teased him

He laughed. " Freddie. I promise. My friend would kill me if anything happened to it."

About ten minutes later, we reach our destination. We get off and I follow Freddie up the beautiful old brick building. He opens the door and waves for me to go in first.

"Eff!", Freddie calls out.

All I could think about when I walked in is THIS PLACE IS HUGE! The living room is on the right when you first walk; which has a sofa, an automan, and a recliner. There was no telly anywhere. However; I noticed an old record player sitting on a shelf with a stack full of vinyl.

The space between the living room was even bigger with wooden floors. The whole downstairs was open, except of course the toilet.

"Effy!", the tan skinned boy kept shouting.

"I hear you Freddie. I'm not fucking deaf", said the irritated bony brunette.

"This is Naomi", I walked forward and presented myself.

The girl scanned me. She looked puzzled.

"We had an accident. Well I did and I ran into her with the bike and hit her right arm.", he explained.

"So you just assumed that I would help her", she was playing with him.

"Well I was hoping so, since it's the least I could do for her."

Effy turned her head and eyed me again and then smirked.

God, I was right I shouldn't have come here. This is like a weird fucking dream.

As I was thinking about all the reasons why I shouldn't be there I was interrupted.

"Naomi!" had she been shouting all this time.

"Sorry"

"Go have a seat a the kitchen table. I'm going to go get my stuff", she said and ran up a narrow flight of stairs that twisted around to go up. They own the whole place? Must be daddy's money.

Freddie sat down next to me. He took out his skins and laid them on the table. He began to do his thing.

"How many are you making?", I curiously asked.

"Uh.. Maybe ten. I don't know." He said not looking at me concentrating on breaking the weed apart. To be honest I'm hoping to play my cards right and get a few hits off that.

Effy appears from out of nowhere and I jump. Fuck.

"Sorry", the sneaky brunette chuckled.

"Alright, Let's do this. Give me your arm."

Thirty minutes later I was in a sling that Effy gave me. Luckily my arm isn't broken, just fractured.

We're all still sitting at the kitchen table, just awkwardly staring at each other.

Well this is creepy. I start to get up.

"I should get going-

"No. Stay for a little while longer", Freddie said quickly. "We'll go sit in the living room and put a record on.", he got up and started getting things ready like I had no choice.

"Okay. Sure.", I say to know one in particular.

"Effy, come on." Freddie shouted.

"Yeah, turn the music on", she said grabbing a lighter and something else in her hand.

Freddie puts on the record, The Weeknd

Freddie pulls out a spliff and lights it. He inhales twice. And passes it to Effy. As she inhales she closes her eyes and blows. She's probably feeling a little good. It hasn't hit her yet though. She takes one more puff blows out and sucks the smoke back in.

"Do you want some Naomi" she hands it to me.

"Sure!", I rapidly said; which made me feel like a wanker.

Effy just looks at me and starts chortling.

"I bet", raising her eyebrows and simpering.

I don't know where the time went. We all talked about where we are from, discussed music, and the stoners talk of philosophy. Fuck I'm so fucked up. That was some damn good kush.

"I'm hungry", said Freddie giggling

"Someone's got the munchies than?", I teased. I was quite hungry myself. I wondered if they had any garibaldi's.

"I'll cook us something", Freddie said getting up off the couch.

I started to stand up like I was getting ready to go and immediately Effy told me to sit down.

"We have more people coming", said Effy laying down on the carpet floor.

So, I just chilled out on the couch. My arms behind the couch, grabbing onto it. We're still listening to The Weeknd "The Birds Pt 1.".

All of a sudden I hear a door open and girls voices are talking, one sounds husky and one sounds spaced out. I'm too stoned to look around to introduce myself.

I hear them move into the kitchen. They are talking loudly and giggling. Than I hear them whispering.

Suddenly, a scrawny blonde girl who's smirking appears. She briskly comes toward me and I don't know what to do. Should I hit her with a pillow? Should I crawl into a ball? But all she does is put her arms around me and when I finally relaxed I hugged her back.

"Hi… You're Naomi. I'm Cassie.", she said enthusiastically

"Nice to meet you", not knowing what else to say.

I forget Effy is on the floor until she stands up and takes the needle off then flips it over and I guess finds the right track. She puts the needle down where it needs to be and the music starts playing. Effy walks out of the room and into the kitchen. I don't know what to do so I just sit on the couch and spread my arms out over the back of the couch.

Suddenly a red-headed woman appears. First I didn't notice anyone there, but holy shit!

I think she's the hottest woman I have ever seen. She is wearing high heel shoes with stockings a black skirt, and a button down white t-shirt that showed just enough cleavage. She was coming toward me with a sexy smile and the way her hips swayed made me want to take her right there. God she is beautiful. We would make a cute couple. Wait! What am I saying? I'm Naomi Fucking Campbell. I don't do relationships. I could fuck her or just think about it. But, why do I have butterflies in my stomach.

Getting out of my lust faze, I stood up as she approached me.

"Hi, I'm Emily", she said extending her hand out for me to shake.I was just thinking about her voice. That raspy, sexy voice. I shook hands and when we shook, I swear it felt like a 1,000 bolts of electricity went through my body.

Fuck. I think I'm in trouble.


	2. House of Balloons

**Chapter 2: House of Balloons/ Glass Table Girls**

Half an hour later, after eating Freddie's amazing spaghetti with brown sugar, we were all sitting in the living room again. Effy had brought a bottle of wine over for all of us to share. Now I'm not a lightweight, but I don't know how the fuck these people do it. Seriously, we had already smoked three blunts and I was high off my tits. Every time the bottle was passed to me I would just hand it to the next person. I knew that I would throw up if I drank and I didn't feel like making a complete ass out of myself in front of these people; especially the sexy redhead.

Yes, the sexy redhead that is responsible for my cunt being wetter than Niagra Falls. She was small, but not too small with dark mysterious eyes a cute nose and a mouth that made me drool every time she put her mouth to the wine bottle. She was sitting on the floor across from me on the couch. I have been sneaking glances at her for the past hour that we've been sitting here listening to music and getting fucked up. Emily wouldn't look at me though. Maybe she had caught on to me staring at her like some fucking weirdo. Shit! Okay, look at something else. I turned my head and looked at Effy who was already looking at me; which was weird. She had a mysterious smirk on her face, like she was reading my mind or something. There was spliff going around and even though I was already fucked up and out of it, I did it anyways.

When it was passed to me, I put it to my lips and took a deep drag, feeling the smoke flowing through my body like a river and calming me down. I looked over at the sexy petite girl and she was looking at me. I felt self-conscious because she would not take her eyes off me. Her expression was hard to read. She wasn't giving me any lustful looks that I noticed, but she was looking at me as if she was trying to figure me out. Maybe it was just the weed and the atmosphere, but it felt like we were staring at each other for hours. I must have had the same curious look as me.

"Naomi… Naomi!"

I snapped out of my haze and turned toward the person who was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah", I said, looking at Effy.

"Don't tell me you're taping out", what, "Do you mind?", she said reaching over and taking the spliff out of my hand.

"Sorry", I said to no one in particular. I turned my head back to the redhead who was looking away with what appeared to be a hidden smile. Fuck this girl was cute. Cute? No. Bad Naomi. Stop having thoughts like this. Jesus. I should get going.

I'm so high that my body feels sluggish as I start to get off the couch. Suddenly, the skinny ass blonde is straddling me on the couch before I could do anything.

"Wow, you have very pretty eyes", the girl tells me as she analyzes my eyes. What the fuck?

"Uh, thanks", I said awkwardly not knowing what else to say. "What are you doing?" I ask.

The strange girl just smiles wider and leans down like she is about to kiss me; which makes me tense. However; she just whispers into my ear.

"Making your dreams come true", she said moving her head back and only inches away from my face. What in the hell is this girl talking about.

Without notice, I feel a pair of lips on mine. Their warm and soft and it must have been the spliff cause I start to kiss her back. Hey, I'm not complaining about a girl kissing me, I just didn't think it would be this girl.

As we start to deepen the kiss I feel something on my tongue and the kissing stops. It's a pill. I don't like doing pills, but what the fuck go hard or go home.

I swallow it and look back at the girl again. I don't know if I was just horny from the weed or because this girl had already kissed me, but I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers before I kissed her again. She kissed me back. It wasn't a passionate kiss. I felt no electricity like I did when Emily touched me and lite my whole body, but I just felt like kissing someone and she was there.

Our hands start to touch each others bodies. I reach behind the girl and grab her hair pulling her towards me. All of a sudden I start to see red. Bright vibrant fucking red. What the fuck? Than I start to think about the girl who is sitting ten feet from me and I kiss the girl in front of me deeper. What in the hell was this redheaded woman doing to me. My mind starts to flood with images of Emily naked. Her biting her lip. Her perfect erect nipples just demanding to be sucked on. Than I think about her wet slippery center and her moaning as I make her climax.

I stop kissing the girl in front of me and look over at the girl I was just thinking about. Once again she is not looking at me and she has her head turned away so I can't see her face. Fuck. Maybe she was grossed out by two girls kissing. She's probably straight and loves dick. Well, you know what, get over it. Homophobic bitch.

I look back up at the girl in front of me and now it's my turn to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here or go upstairs?", I ask because I have to get this redheaded woman off my mind and maybe thinking about her as I'm fucking this girl will help.

"Sure. Follow me", I do what I'm told and we both get up.

"Leaving so soon?", Effy asked wittingly.

"Yep. You know, got to get it on", Cassie said as she grabbed my hand. I can't believe she said that in front of them. In front of the sexy redhead. No, Naomi, you twat! Stop thinking about her.

"Well good night than", she said with a smirk.

And with that I take one final look at the girl I've been thinking about all evening. She's looking at me again with… dejection? No, it's just the drugs remember.

* * *

The next morning, I had woken up before skinny blonde and left her room in a hurry. I dressed myself in the hallway and made my way downstairs. The flat was extremely quiet, I guess everyone had gone to work or school or whatever. I started heading toward the front door before I heard a noise coming from the other room. The kettle was on. I sauntered toward the kitchen and saw the most perfect ass bent over in front of me looking for something in the refrigerator.

"Morning Effy", I said as I sat down on one of the bar stools. God, my head is fucking killing me. Why did I smoke so much and take that pill? Well, I must say I wasn't complaining last night when that pill kicked in. I don't know what the fuck that girl gave me, but I felt fucking amazing. And the sex was pretty hot. But now I feel like dying. I just want to pass out and not wake up.

I decided to put my head down on the counter to see if that would help. Not really.

"Good morning", I hear a husky voice say to me. That sexy voice.

I raised my head a little too quickly and it started hurting again.

"Fuck", I winced as I grabbed my head.

"You alright?", she asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah. Brilliant. Just dying.", Emily laughed. God even her laugh was sexy. Goddamnit Naomi. Stop thinking about her. She's straight remember.

"So… did you have a good night?", she asked as she made her tea

"Yeah. It was fun. I hadn't smoked like that in a while", I said.

She laughed again. I wonder how many times I can get her to laugh.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please. Milk and no sugar"

"Okay", she said, going over to the kettle.

A few moments later the room started to become awkwardly silent.

"So, do you have a boyfriend", I asked. Please say no.

"Nope", she said quickly. "Do you like Cassie?", she asked fervently.

"Yeah she's cool", I said taking a sip of my tea.

Another awkward silence.

"I mean do you want to go out with her?", she asked. What is with this girl? Why does she want to know so much about what happened between Cassie and I.

"I don't date", I said. Does she look disheartened? No. It's wishful thinking.

"Why not?"

"Relationships are shitty. I'm not the romantic, settle down kind of person",

"So you just like to have fun?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Listen, I don't want to pry or anything, but what is your sexual orientation?" she asked and I almost spew my tea.

"Obviously women.", I chuckled. Maybe this is the best time to ask her.

"What about you?", I ask

"What about me?", she asked sounding confused.

"Your "Sexual orientation",", I said taking the piss out of her. She laughs.

A few moments go by as Emily doesn't answer Naomi's question.

"Well than…", I said. Please be into women.

"I'm not going to answer that", she said cheekily.

"Oh, come on. Let me guess. You're bisexual, but you mainly date guys. Am I right?"

She shrugs her shoulders "I don't know. Do I?"

"That's what I'm asking. I told you", Naomi sounding like a child.

"Fine. I don't label myself. I like people."

"So bisexual or pansexual.", I said, but I don't really care. This girl is into girls!

"I guess", she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, fancy anyone at the moment?", please say no.

I get up and put my cup in the sink. I turn towards her. She looks up and down at me as her eyes stop at my tits and bites her lip and it's too much for me to handle. She's into me or wants to fuck me? The butterflies in my stomach are back. What the fuck? I've never had those stomach feelings over someone before.

The redhead looks up at me and that is when my pussy gets extremely wet and my heart started pounding. Her eyes were so dark. Full of lust and want.

She starts walking towards me. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. Is she going to kiss me? Is she going to push me?

Somehow my back gets pushed up towards the island so she could go around me. But she didn't go around me.

But she doesn't go around me. No, instead she stands in between my legs. She looks up at me and that's when I see how dark her eyes are. Than she looks down at my tits for a second and bites her lip. Making me about ready to come. She grabs onto my waist with her left hand as she reaches around to grab her keys. She grabs onto my front shirt where my stomach was and brushes her left hand over it. The nerves in my stomach from her touching me makes my whole body feel like it's on fire.

She looks up at me and looks deep into my eyes. Fuck she is so beautiful. Wait. What? Did this girl hypnotize me?

She leans in close to my face and I lick my lips. I look at her eyes and than at her lips. She does the same thing. I wanted so badly to kiss and fuck her. I wanted her wet and begging for me to stop. But, I have a feeling that this could lead to something bad. I don't do emotions and opening up to people. I manage to turn my head away. Eventually, she backs away from me and I can breathe again.

"You don't like answering questions, do you?", she teases the redhead.

Emily just chuckles.

"I don't know yet", is the answer to my question.

**Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Cerise Serpent

Desir

Chapter Serpent

* * *

Well the other night was fucking weird. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but anomalous. Of course the best thing about it was the sexy redhead that I haven't been able to get out of my head for three days. I don't know how this happened. I have never been one of those people who care about relationships. There was one time in college, when I kinda dated a girl named Ashley. Okay, I admit it I fell in love with her. We dated for about three months and when I found out she was sleeping with a guy I dropped her ass. I was a total fucking wreck. I couldn't eat anything. I didn't feel like doing anything. I was just a depressed mopey bitch for a month and then finally I said you know what? Fuck relationships. They suck. They really do suck. I was totally and completely out of my head in love with Ashley and than she fucked someone. I don't ever want to go through that pain again. My motto is to just keep things simple. I know I sound like Shane McCutheon, but it's true.

So, I decided that I wouldn't go back to the house. From what ever feelings I'm having toward Emily need to stop and that's why I will not go back to that house. Period.

I went to my art history class at three. I forgot to tell you that I was very lucky to get a spot at Paris-Sorbonne studying art history and French. I guess those years of staying in and not partying really paid off.

I guess you could say I was a nerd in school. I always did my homework, didn't have a lot of friends, and stayed in on weekends to study.

However; that all changed when I went to Bristol University. I originally studied politics but was so bored I decided I needed a change. Not to mention this is the time I met Ashley. I always wanted to go to Paris so I decided that I would go there and here I am.

Sorry, I was spacing out as the teacher was talking about Gustav Klimt's 'Beethoven Frieze'. The painting portrayed a young pale naked woman with her red hair with her leg up and holding it with her hands. Next to the girl was a blonde haired woman that you can barely see.

I immediately thought of Emily. How Emily was pale but her skin was flawless like the painting. How Emily's eyes were tranquil, but show a bit of mischief. And the greatest thing about painting is that the lady is naked. My heart started pounding for some reason and I had a wonderful sensation in my stomach. I started thinking about Emily going down on me. Licking and exploring my whole body. Just being really sweet and slow and exploring each other. WHAT. THE. FUCK?! Fuck why is this happening? Just think of something none sexual and nothing about red.

The professor moved onto another slide by Gustav Klimt called 'water serpents'. It showed four women naked around each other in a sensual manner. I didn't really think anything of it.

Finally, the class ended and I got up and walked out of the room as fast as I could.

I started walking down the street, taking in the culture, watching people and wondering where they are going and who they are. I stopped in front of a café shop and decided to go in. I got in a long ass line. Fucking shit I could go home make my own coffee. I have no you couldn't tell. All of a sudden I heard my name and looked around to see who had said it. Am I going crazy?

"Naomi. To your left,", I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Effy and some guy sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh hey", not knowing what else to say.

"When you get your coffee come sit with us", she said prodding to an empty seat next to her.

"Okay", I said. Shit. I was trapped between wanting to sit with them and not wanting to sit with them. I mean last night was fun but it was kind of strange. I felt like they were the cool kids in high school and I was a nerd just wanting to fit in, so I decided to sit next to them when I got my coffee.

I walked over toward them feeling a little anxious.

"Hi guys", I said lamely.

"Hey Naomi. Have a seat. This is…" she looked at the guy sitting next to her. "What is your name again?"

"Quincy", the young man said in a French accent.

"Oh", Effy said, not caring.

"So, are you coming over tonight? There will be a lot more people than the other night."

I don't think I can handle going back over there. Although it is nice to know some people that speak English, I can't. I feel like something bad will happen. I have to make an excuse.

"Sorry Effy, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I have… um course work I have to do." I cleared my throat and looked at the ground. I looked back up and saw Effy smiling.

"Okay. No worries", she said.

"I have to get going. I'll see you around Ef", said the blonde woman and started walking away.

"It's a shame though. Cause Emily will be there", she said. Oh I am so on to you Effy

I turn around and see her with the biggest smirk. I scowl at her.

* * *

So, it's two hours before I have to be at Effy's and I have to start getting ready. First I take a shower. When I 'm done with that. I dry myself off and immediately go towards my closet. I had brought a few things just for situation like this. Well, not like this, but you know what I mean.

I decide on a blue dress, black heels, and a necklace that my mom gave me. The dress pushes my tits together to make them almost pop out of the low cut dress. The bottom is a little short as well, but oh well. I put the black heels on that have straps going up the foot and than a strap on the side to lock it. I pick the necklace my mom gave me years ago that is silver. It has a silver heart on it and inside there are blue sapphires that come around the heart. I find a few black dangled bracelets and put them on. Now it's time for my make-up. Not too much, but enough. Definitely mascara. And the last thing is spray. Armani code for sure. It drives girls crazy. Why am I making so much effort? Is this too much? What if it's just casual? Fuck, I'm going to look like a cunt if I go in there and no one is dressed up.

You know what? Fuck it. I wanted to get dressed up tonight. Not for Emily. No definitely not for Emily. Right? Right.

I grab my keys and phone and head out the door. My heart is racing and I feel a little light headed. Keep it together Naomi.

I reach the apartment complex. I remembered where it was when I saw the address and remembered where to go.

I head up the stairs and take a final deep breath and knock on the door. I wait a few moments but nobody answers. What the fuck? I knock again and still no answer. I turn the knob to see if it's unlocked and sure enough it is. I go in and immediately I hear the music coming from the living room. And once again it's dark except for a light in the back room and some candles. I turn left into the living room and I'm immediately overwhelmed. I see people making out all over the place. I see Cassie on some guys lap in a chair. I think their fucking. Fuck this is weird. I wondered if there's anyone here that doesn't have their tongue down someone's throat.

I reach the kitchen and immediately see Freddie and Effy quietly arguing. Shit, I decide to leave, but I'm caught by Freddie.

"You don't have to leave, Naomi. We were just chatting.", he said scowling at Effy and walking away.

I shouldn't ask this question cause I hardly know her but I do anyways.

"Are you okay?", I say a little unnerved.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm always okay. You look nice", she said doing her best to smile.

"Thanks. Is it too much.", I say a little panicky

"No. It's fine. Perfect.", she said "Do you want some spliff?"

"Sure", I say just because Effy is upset and we can think about other things.

"Cool", she goes over to a drawer and gets out spliff.

She lights it and inhales deeply. She hits it again and passes it to me. I take a deep drag myself feeling the smoke cruise through my body. I hit it again and French inhale. It's the only smoke trick I know.

Effy takes the box of spliff with her and we head towards the living room. The couple is still making out on the right side of the couch, but there's enough room for Effy and I to sit so we are not stacked on each other. God bless sectional couches. I go back to my spot that I was in a few days ago. I don't know it just seems right for me.

Effy hands me the spliff again. I take a deep drag and breathe out. I look over and see Effy playing with her phone and than put it down. Suddenly I start to feel the spliff start to kick in, that little dizzy feeling and how everything seems slow. Even your body. I take another puff and pass it back to Effy. She looks fucked up. I must look fucked up as well. Shit.

"Are you having fun Naomi?", Effy asks but there's something mysterious behind that question.

"Yeah", I said. Just a little uncomfortable.

"Here", she says and hands me another spliff. I'm hesitant cause I don't want to get too fucked up. She sees my hesitation and leans toward me.

"Just go with it", she whispers in my ear.

_ Ah, What the fuck_. I light it and take a drag. I already feel fucked up. May as well keep going.

I reach my hand out for Effy to take it but she shakes her head. She's looking for something in her box. She pulls out two pills.

She hands one to me. I hesitate again.

"It's alright Naomi. You will be fine.", she says and pops it in her mouth.

"What is it?", she asks.

"Go ask Alice", she says and laughs.

"Go ask Alice? What do you mean?", I ask skeptically.

"Nothing. It was a joke. Never mind." She says and gets up.

She walks over to Cassie and the guy she's with. She whispers something in the blonde's ear. I don't know what they are saying, but I see Cassie nod and get up from the chair with the guy.

Cassie looks over at me.

"Oh. Wow. Hi Naomi.", she says and disappears to a dark entry. I just simply give a slight wave. This place really is spooky at night. In the daytime you can see at night,you couldn't see someone in a white shirt. Are they trying to save electricity?

Than Effy goes over and taps on the other peoples shoulder that were sitting on the right side of the couch.

"Chris. Go ahead and take it upstairs yeah?"

"Right. Okay.", he says without asking Effy why and heads upstairs with a mixed race girl.

Wow. Is this Effy's house? Everyone barks at her orders.

"Is that better Naomi?", she asks as she comes over and sits down on the couch.

"Yeah. How did you know?", that's really weird. I must have looked really uncomfortable.

She just looks over and smiles at me. She does that a lot. Her phone buzzes again and it's a text message. Effy replies and puts her phone down. She takes out another spliff and pill.

She hands the spliff to me and puts the pill on the table. I light it and hear someone come down the stairs. The first thing I see are black stiletto shoes, followed by skinny pale legs that seem to go on forever. When she comes into the light I see Emily. She's wearing a black low cut dress that shows off her cleavage. The bottom of the skirt is so short.

Naomi scans her up and down. The blonde's heart starts doing cartwheels. God she looks so fucking sexy. The blonde begins to feel dizzy and nervous by her presence.

"Hi", that's the only thing the blonde can get out of her mouth.

"Hey", god her voice sounds even more raspy.

"Right. Well. I'm going to bed. Have a good night you two.", Effy says and disappears. All you can hear are footsteps going upstairs.

Awkward Silence always seems to fill the room when both of us are in the same room.

"So how are you doing?", I say trying my best attempt to break the silence which fails horribly. Emily just smiles. She flips through the computer that's hooked up to the speakers.

"There we go", she says and put's on "Nude" by Radiohead

As soon as the music starts playing Emily slowly takes off her dress exposing her perfect breasts. I drop my jaw. I think I'm going to come just from seeing her like this. God, do I want to suck on her nipples. Fuck I want to run my hands all over her body. Why did she take her dress off? Not that I'm complaining.

She walks toward me and the I can hardly breathe. God this is too much. The brunette climbs on my lap straddling her legs on both sides.

I can't believe not even twenty-four's ago this girl paid no attention to me and now she's straddling my lap and shoving her tits in my face. I try to reach up to grab her breasts but she grabs my arms and puts them both on the top of the couch. God, this is fucking turning me on and she wont let me touch her.

She starts to move her head down and skims my neck with her lips. Making me quiver from every touch. I try to kiss her but she wont let me. Instead she goes onto the other side and skims my neck. My collarbone. And down to what's exposed of my breasts. My hands are on the back of the couch but their intertwined with hers.

Than she looks up at me with so much lust, fear, and a look of satisfaction.

After that we look at each other. I mean really look at each other. Our eyes are so full of wonder, uncertainty, and lust.

Than the petite girl moves my right hand down from off the couch and puts it in her knickers, all the way down so she can feel how soaking wet she is. My mind is so gone. It feels so good touching her. I swear I'm seeing stars. I've gone and went to even. This incredibly hot girl just put my hand down her knickers. My heart is beating so incredibly fast. My other hand reaches up and tries to touch her hair, but she's quick grabs my hand and puts it back on the couch. She removes my hand from her hot slippery wet center.

She takes my fingers that are full of her pussy and puts them toward my mouth until I open them and slowly taste her own slippery cunt. God she taste so good. I try to kiss her again, but she moves her head and doesn't allow her to kiss any party of her body.

"You're not making this very easy for me", I say in a petulant voice but kindly at the same time.

Emily leans into my ear and says "that's the point" ,before sucking on my earlobe and hopes off.

She makes her way toward the dark staircase.

Naomi doesn't know what to do.

"Are you coming up?", says the brunette impatiently.

"Oh. Yeah. She makes her way toward the dark area and finds the staircase by falling on the stairs.

"Ow, fucking. Shit.", I say with a gash.

I hear someone come down the stairs.

"Are you okay?", Emily says tending to the injury.

"I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe and landed head first into your staircase. God you guys need a fucking light there." I said in a little agony.

"I know…I think I should give you a full body scan.", the small brunette raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

Damn that it fucking sexy.

"Well, Ms. Emily I think that is a good idea. Nurse me."

"Oh I plan on it.." Emily said and took her hand to lead her upstairs.


	4. Surfing on the Edges of Saturn

Desir

Chapter 4.

Thank you all very much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm writing this story as fast as I can because I'm waiting for callbacks about jobs, so that's why you keep seeing this story pop up every few days. I should go a lot slower and spend some more time in certain areas, but I never claimed to be a good writer. I'm glad that you guys like this Emily. I really wanted a strong Emily that could get inside Naomi's head and hopefully that's coming across. I laughed when most of you mentioned Shane McCutcheon in your reviews. I wanted Naomi to be kind of like Shane McCutheon…

By the way, I hope (for those who participate in Halloween) had a good one. Mine was kind of shit. My wife is half Native American so she dressed up as Pocahontas and I dressed up as John Smith since I have blonde hair. HUGE MISTAKE! My costume was shitty cause I made it myself; everyone thought I was either Lewis and Clark or Paul Revere. I was like what the fuck?! And on top of that we spent the evening at my wife's mother's house passing out candy in the rain… Yeah. So, I hope everyone else's Halloween was better than mine.

Alright, enough chit chat on with the show…

As soon as we got upstairs, Emily let go of my hand. I actually missed her touch. I know weird right. The hallway was lite in a low rufous color. The bookshelves were the same color and were full of books on one-side and vinyl records on the other side.

I followed behind Emily wondering where in the hell we were going. We turned the corner and there were doors on both sides. Emily cracked open one of them. I was curious to see what was on the other side. I moved by Emily and saw Effy completely naked turned on her left side. There was a man on the other side. It looked like Freddie, but it wasn't it was a man with dark hair and naked as well facing our direction holding Effy.

I don't know what to make of this. This is very fucking strange. Why did Emily open Effy's door knowing that she would be naked and why was she acting like it was no big deal?

"Effy", Emily whispered. Effy just moved her body and went back to sleep.

"Effy, reveillez- vous!", Emily said in French. Damn she sounds so sexy.

Finally Effy sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What?", she said half asleep

"Est-ce-que je peut avais une cigarette?", God I'm so fucking turned on right now just from her speaking French. Jesus

"Oui", Effy says and goes back to sleep.

Emily reaches down and picks up different colored cigarettes that say sobranie on them.

The man that's on the other side of Effy is awake and smiles.

"Bonjour, Emily", he says.

"Bonjour Theo. Comment allez-vous? C'est Naomi?" she says pointing at me. God she says my name so beautifully in French.

"Bonjour Naomi", he smiles at me.

"Bonjour", I say

God this is awkward.

"Well Goodnight Theo", Emily says and heads for the door, pushing me out into the hallway. Before she closes the door she grabs a black shirt that's crumbled on a chair and puts it on

"Bonne nuit", he says and Emily closes the door. I give her a strange look like what the fuck was that. Why weren't you shocked and freaked out like I was.

"What?", Emily says looking completely puzzled by the look on my face.

I have so many questions about what the hell is going on. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I just shake my head.

"Nothing", I look at the floor as I lie.

She raises her eyebrows as if asking me 'Are you sure?'

I nod and we continue to move down the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asks with a chuckle.

"Fine. Actually now that you ask I'm a little light headed", I say as I look at Emily who's head is ghostly moving.

"What about you?", I say heading down the hallway, my fingers brushing along the books as I move.

"Just chasing rabbits", Emily says giggling. I don't know what that means, but I start to giggle as well. It feels so good to laugh.

Than the redhead reaches a door and opens it. The room is cool which feels nice. There are lit up posters of abstract expressionism art all over the walls. They are all lined up the same height; which is interesting. "Stars" by The XX are playing from a speaker I can't find. Oh well. There's a wooden table in the back with cans and bottles of paint on it.

I stumble towards one of the pieces and observe it. I see so many things in the picture. A smiley face. An angry face. A dog with no tail. A person laughing. I'm so intrigued by this.

Than I look over and see a painting moving in all sorts of directions. I walk towards it and start to move my head to where these pieces are going. I'm hypnotized by it.

"Naomi?", I don't pay any attention to what's being said.

Than I hear it again, "Naomi", it's forceful, but gentle.

I turn around to where that voice is coming from. It's Emily in the corner.

"Yeah?", I say as I walk towards her.

"Look at this piece", she says as she points to the wall art that was behind us,

"Oh… wow", I say. It's one of those pictures with the circles that move around. The more you look at it the more it moves around. I follow the circles and get to the center of the circle. It's like it's coming toward me. I have to turn away.

I look at Emily. She looks so beautiful and lost in the picture. She must have known that I was watching her. Well it did seem like a good few minutes.

She looks over at me, "What?" she asks looking so cute and nervous than the usual confident Emily. She bits her lip that I love so much.

"How are you feeling?, I ask. Not really knowing what to say.

A piece of hair falls over her eye. I reach over and brush it back behind her ear, my fingertips brush her cheek and I shiver and so does she.

"You tell me.", she finally says, her voice a little shaky, but she hides it well. She gives me a nervous sweet smile.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, my heartbeat intensifies. I take a step closer to her. My eyes travel up her body and land on her lips. I take a deep breath and lick my lips.

"Naomi I have something to tell you", she says quietly, but pensively.

"Yeah", I whisper as I take another step forward.

The next thing I know something wet is on my face and dripping down. I hear Emily giggling non stop as I see the evidence that is now on my cheek. Her hand is full of yellow paint.

I screech, "You bitch!", I said playfully and run towards her like I'm going to grab her.

She puts her hand that has the paint on it up in the air as a warning not to come near here.

"Careful Naomi. That's the only outfit you have with you", she smirks.

Fuck she's right.

"That's not fair. I need to get you back", she says like a kid.

Emily just laughs.

"Well I guess you're fucked, huh?", she says, provoking me even more.

"Oh really?", I said. Well there's only one thing I can do. I take my dress off over my head and drop it to the floor.

I see Emily's eyes widen and her mouth falls open a bit. I catch her glimpsing at my tits and licking her lips. Score one for me.

I go over to the paint table and dose both my hands in paint.

"You are so going to regret what you did missy", I say as I make my way towards her.

She raises her eyebrows like oh really. But as I come toward her a little faster she yelps and starts to run a bit. I catch her however and start putting handprints all over her as she yells and laughs and tries to fight me off. I can't help but laugh with her.

I put a handprint on her shirt and she immediately moves away from me.

Her mouth drops. "I can't believe you just did that."

I raise my eyes "What are you going to do about it?" I said.

She scowls, but than she takes her shirt off exposing her amazing tits and toned stomach. It's my turn for my mouth to start drooling. God it's like we're playing strip fucked up poker.

"Satisfied?", she asks.

I look her up and down. My eyes fall on her breasts and than back up to her eyes. She caught me.

"See something you like?", she says raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet", I said and wink at her.

I look toward the paint table and so does she. We keep looking at each other and than back at the table. I know we're about to race toward it.

Suddenly something comes over me. Oh shit these heels are pretty expensive and kind of uncomfortable.

It looks like she's holding a lot of resistance to try not to book it toward the table.

"Wait, hold on a minute", I say.

"What?" she says unwinding a bit.

"I don't want to dirty my shoes", I say

I see Emily roll her eyes and laugh.

"You are such a girl. Well take them off", she says.

"I can't", I say, "Both of my hands are covered in paint"

Which means.

"Okay", she says licking her lips. She walks toward me.

We lock eyes for a few brief moments; I can't tell what she's thinking behind them. She's such a mystery to me.

Than she moves her hand up that has the yellow paint on it and I'm a little skeptical about what she's going to do with it. Than the sexiest thing happens.

She starts with my collarbone, her finger skims the bone and than the other one. Next she slowly rakes her fingers down my chest in between my breasts and looks back up to me. I get chills from where she is touching me. She looks up at me when she skims her hands in between my breasts. Her eyes are so dark. I feel a slight wetness in between my legs.

The redhead moves down my stomach and I can feel my stomach muscles contracting. Instead of moving down one of my legs she runs her hand to the top of my knickers and stretches them back a bit. I look down at her wanting her so badly to rip them off of me and fuck me right now. She must see it in my face and quirks and eyebrow with a smirk. Bitch.

She leaves my knickers alone and runs her hand down my left leg. She starts in the middle of my thigh and moves down the back all the way to my heel.

Fuck my whole body is on fire.

She slowly undoes the strap and helps me take my foot out. Than she moves to my other foot and takes that heel off as well. But instead of instantly coming back up. She skims that back of my heel with one hand and brushes my front shin with the other. She slowly moves up my leg.

I squirm under her touch. My skin feels like it's on fire. Her touch feels so good. The more she moves up my leg the more wet my knickers get. When she gets to my thigh both of her hands are skimming my leg on both sides. Ever so slowly running up my leg.

My eyes close to really feel this fantastic tingling sensation. She reaches all the way up so that her left hand is all the way up my thigh practically on my pussy while her right hand is up touching the bottom part of my ass. Than I feel her stop.

I already miss her touch. I open my eyes and she's looking up at with me with so much lust and want.

"Why are you stopping?", I ask, my voice is low and husky.

She smirks and reaches up to pull down my knickers. She pushes them down slowly.

She kisses around my pussy. Kissing my inner thighs and the skin just above my pussy. Alright this game is driving me crazy. Can't she tell that my body is screaming, no begging for her to fuck me? God I need her.

I grab her hair and push her face fully into my slippery open cunt. I moan as I feel her slowly lick around my clit. God she feels so good. I hear her moan and she reaches around to grab my ass so she can fully press her face into my hot center. And it's too much. Feeling her moving the tip of her tongue up and down my clit like a snake. Than making perfect circles around my clit.

"God", I moan out. But I need more of her. "Harder", I gasp, grabbing onto her hair and she viciously attacks my clit. Her tongue moves back and forth across it. Up and down side to side. Than with the tip of her tongue she licks the inside of my clit as fast as she can and that's when I lose control.

"Fuck", I gasp. Grabbing onto her hair harder. I've never felt like this before. Never had anyone be this good at eating out pussy as her.

She keeps attacking my nerve endings and I'm so close. Than all of a sudden she sucks up my clit fully into her mouth and starts sucking, massaging it. And that's when I lose it.

"Oh fuck", I groan out. "Oh god, right there". She continues to do what she's doing and my whole body shakes as I come so hard.

"Okay. Stop", I say. Letting go of her hair and try to catch my breath.

"Phew", I sigh. Running my hands through my hair. God that was the best orgasm I've had in, I don't even know how long.

I look down and the redhead is licking all around her lips and than wiping the rest of me off.

She gets up and I don't even know what to say or do right now. I can't just say thank you.

"I told you I would do something about it", she smirks and licks off some more wetness on the side of her mouth.

"I told you, you would regret it though", I say raising my eyebrows. I don't know how we are both not fucking each other's brains out right now from all the eyefucking, the touches and her eating me out.

"You did. So what are you going to do about it?", she asks throwing my words back into my face.

I grab her and pull her towards me. I reach down and rip her knickers off. I take my tongue oh so slowly lick her from the bottom of her cunt to her clit and slowly flick my tongue off it. She immediately moaned as soon as I licked her. Fuck she is so wet and open. So wet for me. I start to stroke her tongue with flat strokes.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

What the fuck is that? We don't have time to answer and a bright vibrant light flashes on, blinding Emily and I.

"Fuck", we both say.

"Cassie O.D.'d!", Effy shouts.

"What?" Emily shouts, pulling up her knickers. And putting back on her T-shirt. I try my best to hide myself and try to find something to get this paint off so I can put my dress on but there is nothing. Fuck it. I just put it over my head.

"Should we take her to hospital?", Effy says hysterically.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Is she naked?", Emily asks sounding so calm and collected as usual.

"Just in her knickers", Effy says as her and Emily stride down the hallway. Leaving me behind. Leaving me feeling.. lonely? Used? What the hell is happening to me? Seriously. I need to forget about this girl. These people. Everything.

What do you guys think? Too soon for the smut? I tried to make it be just a little bit. Please review. Also, I like music and I might start putting in the music that I pictured playing while I was writing.

The music for this chapter:

1. "Clint Eastwood"- Gorillaz.I don't know. I've always liked this song and I think it really fits when they're in the halls in the beginning and going to Effy's room to going into the paint room.

"Fearless, sensations that you thought was dead. No squealing, remember that it's all in your head"

2. "Crystalized"- The XX. I was thinking Crystalized or Stars and I chose crystalized cause I thought it was more appropriate. This is when Emily is helping Naomi with her shoes than have sex.


	5. Swoon

Chapter 5.

Emily's breasts. Emily's neck. Emily's soft lips. Wait! We've never kissed? And I don't fucking plan to anytime in the future. No, I didn't go to hospital when Cassie O.D.'d. I haven't been back to that flat and I haven't fucked Emily!

I never did get to fuck the sexy redhead. I never did kiss her? Holy shit! We've never kissed! How could we never have kissed? I bet Emily has soft lips. I bet she was soaking wet craving for me to touch that exist body of hers.

No! NO! NO! Naomi stop thinking like that! Get her out of your fucking head. Just deal with it. You didn't get to fuck her cause fucking weird bitch had to O.D. and you told yourself that you would never go back there.

And I haven't been back there. I just cant go back there. I didn't think I had it in me. I didn't think I would ever feel this way about anyone. What am I feeling? Like? Love? Lust? I don't fucking know. All I know is that I can't go back to the flat. I don't get attached to girls or anyone for that matter, but I can't get this girl out of my head. It's been two days since everything happened and she has been on my mind since then. Even right now as I'm trying to do my coursework in maths I can't concentrate.

"Fuck!", I wail as I chuck my pencil across the room.

Maybe a run would do me good. I put on my trainers, grabbed my ipod, and my keys and left that damn room.

In the past running has always helped me clear my head. I got outside and put my ipod on and shuffled down the playlist section. There we go. Work out songs. I put it on shuffle and the first song that comes on is "Swoon" by the chemical brothers. Of fucking course this song would show up first. Fuck it. Oh well, just run remember. You're good at running.

I ran for what felt like days. I ran as fast as I could. However; the harder I ran, the more she was on my mind. I don't know what to do.

I saw a few girls on the streets with bright red hair and every time I ran the opposite direction. No matter how badly I wanted to go up and check. What is going on with me? Am I falling for her? No, I'm Naomi fucking Campbell. I don't fall for girls. I don't do relationships. I wonder what it would be like if I did see her on the street? Ohhhhh fucckkkk. I'm falling for her!

Fell for her. Remember you are not, I repeat you are not going back there. It's just a crush. You didn't get to fuck her so that's why you want to go back. Yeah, that's it.

I reached Arc de Triomphe and took a break. By the time I reached the arch I was panting my ass off. God, I haven't run in a while. That's when I realized what I was doing. I'm running toward the flat.

Naomi turn your ass around and go back the other way. I couldn't though. It was like my body was forcing itself to go in the direction of the sex-crazed palace. I picked up my running and started pacing through the streets.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside the brick building and staring at it. Just staring. My feet wouldn't move. I had a nervous feeling in my stomach and started fidgeting with my hands. God, what am I doing here?

Suddenly, I'm startled by the front door opening. It's Effy. She must be wondering the same thing that I am cause she has a puzzled look on her face. But than she smirks at me.

"Hello Naomi", Effy says leaning against the door frame.

"Uh… hi", that was all that would come out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here?", she says trying to look confused, but has a look of I know exactly why you're here.

"I… um… well, I was wondering…", god Naomi just make something up. "I was wondering how Cassie was."

Effy's smile falls slightly.

"She's fine. They pumped her stomach and she stayed overnight. But she's doing better. You haven't been around much", she said raising her eyebrows like a mother would when she caught her child telling a lie.

"Yeah… I've just been busy with school and that", I said sounding timid. God, I can't fucking lie.

"Oh", Effy simply says. "D'you want to come in?", she asks and than goes inside leaving the door open.

She knew I would come in and that's exactly what I did. I walked in and it felt strange being back in this flat. I don't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right being in here.

"Do you want a cuppa?", she asks walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sure.", I say following behind her.

"Have a seat", she says sternly, pointing to the bar stool. I feel like I'm in school again in the principles office.

"Okay", I simply say and sit down.

She turns around and looks at me. Her back was leaning against the wall and her arms were folded.

This is awkward. I don't know what to say and Effy is just staring at me.

"So-" I begin to say

"Do you love Emily", she says casually.

My mouth drops.

"No. No. I hardly know her", I say austerely. Holy shit! She knows that I at least like her.

"You sure?", she asks looking at me dead in the eyes. Knowing the answer.

"I… I don't know", I say timidly

"You like her though", she asks.

I nod.

"Well…", she draws out waiting for me to tell her everything.

"Well what?"

"For fucks sake Naomi. Have you told her that you like her? Does she know?", she asks persistently.

Good lord, what is this woman searching for? Why does she want to know so badly?

"No. I don't think she knows and I want to keep it that way",

"Why?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Cause I don't do relationships"

"I see", she says pouring the water into a mug and gave me the tea bag and milk.

Wait! How does she know.

"How did you-"

"Emily told me", the brunette says smirking over her mug as she takes a sip.

My eyes widen. She's been talking about me?! Does she have feelings for me?! God, I'm acting like a teenage girl.

I look back up at mysterious woman in front of me.

"She talks about you", she snickered.

My heart is beating so fast I'm getting dizzy. My stomach has so many butterflies in it my stomach is about to explode.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Does she-"

I hear a door close and people giggling coming down the stairs. It's two girls.

"See ya", I hear an unfamiliar voice say. Than I hear people kissing. They move toward the front door and I can't hear what they're saying. Than the front door slams.

I hear a sigh and footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

My stomach is in so many knots. Please don't let it be her.

I turn my head and see the redheaded girl that I've been thinking about nonstop standing in front of the kitchen. My stomach is completely gone.

I immediately see bright red hair and a horrid expression on her face…

Fuck. Why did it have to be her?


	6. Addicted

Chapter 6

**I would just like to say, I'm a little tipsy. So I'm sorry if this chapter is shit. By the way, thank you guys so much for all of the comments. I've been trying to figure out where this story is going. I have an idea now and I think it's time for a little smut, yes?**

I can't believe what just happened! Emily had just fucked someone and what am I? Jealous? Why am I fucking jealous. This is getting to be too much. Fuck these emotions that I'm having. I'm so fucking angry and upset I want to either punch a wall or cry. I think both. My eyes started to water and held them back. You know that face that people make with their mouth when they're trying not to cry. Shaky and ugly. Yeah! That's me right now. As she got close to me I lowered my eyes so she couldn't see my boggy eyes.

I was trying my best to keep things cool and get my shit together.

"Naomi… hi.", Emily said voicelessly. I guess she didn't know what to say.

I looked up at her and that's when I see it. She's looking me with a repentant smile.

"Hi…", I manage to say.

The room goes silent for a few moments.

"Well, you guys ready to get totally fucked up tonight?", Effy said, breaking the silence. I forgot she was there.

"Yeah", I say looking back at Emily who is looking everywhere but me. "Yeah, I'll be back later."

Two hours later and I'm still thinking about what happened at the flat. Why did she give me a look like she was a dog and I just hit her with a newspaper? Does she like me? Do I like her? Do I love you her? No, no way. I don't do this shit. I'll just go to this club tonight and find a fit girl and fuck her brains out. Yeah, that helps.

Knock knock.

Who the fuck could this be? I open the door and it's known other than Effy Stonem.

"Uh… hey eff-"

"Are you going to do something about your feelings for Emily?", she simply says looking me dead in the eyes.

"I don't know"

"Come on Naomi. I see the way you look at her. We all do."

Oh shit that means Emily must see it as well.

"I think I'm falling for her, Ef", I say looking away from her. It's too embarrassing.

"You do realize she has feelings for you to, don't you?"

Immediately I look back at effy. I think I got whiplash.

"How do you know?", God I feel like I'm back in college. Going through friends to see if someone likes you.

"The way she looks and talks about you"

"Oh", I say because right now it's the only word I can think of. I feel like a 13-year-old girl at a Justin Bieber concert I'm so thrilled and it's making me sick.

"So come on you sap. Let's get ready.", Effy says walking in with a dress in her hand.

One hour later and we are finally ready. Effy looked fit wearing a red dress with straps going across her shoulder and connecting in the back.

"Do I look okay?", I asked. I'm wearing a blue dress with no straps that hardly covers my arse but it's showing off my tits really well. Black heels and my make-up and hair are done.

"I'd fuck you", Effy says plainly. I laugh.

"Thanks Eff. Shall we go"

"Yes. Let's make Emily's mouth drool", she said walking out the door.

We met Emily and the rest of them at the club. Emily was already on the dance floor, dancing beautifully like she's in her own world. It was so beautiful that people would come up to her to dance and put their hands all over her. I need a drink. If I don't someone is going out of here in a body bag. I went to the bar and ordered a tequila sunrise. Couple of these and I'll be well off my tits.

I go over to the bar and order a drink. A few shots of vodka first. I thank the bartender and someone comes up beside me. It's Effy.

"What are you doing at the bar? Go get here you twat.", Effy said and ordered a drink.

"I needed a drink. My stomach is in knots."

"Are you drunk?", Effy says examining me.

"Not yet"

"Well good. You can get your fucking ass out there."

"Alright", she's right. I need to grow a pair and go to her. I see Emily in the crowd. She's looking over at Effy and I.

"Oh, Naomi?", Effy says hollering at me.

"Yeah", I say turning toward her.

She pointed to herself and made a come hither gesture with her index for me to get close.

I leaned in toward her.

"Just go with it "she said, looking at the crowd.

All of a sudden her lips were on mine and we were kissing. Sneaky Effy. I knew what she was up to. We were full on making out and when our mouths opened, I felt something on the tip of my tongue. It was a pill. Than as fast as her lips were on me, they weren't anymore.

"Now go. And remember what I told you", Effy said and I vanished into the crowd.

I started dancing. I usually don't dance, but I'm a little tipsy so why not. I felt a person come up behind me and start to dance with me. I turned around and it was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled at me. She was cute. We kept dancing and I turned around while I was dancing and like Effy said Emily was looking at me. She looked routed. She licked her and made her way out of the crowd.

I continued to dance with the blonde. I should have gone after Emily, but I'm a spineless tart. An hour went by and I was still dancing. People would come up and dance with me and than eventually leave. I was hot and I needed a drink. I went up to the bar and ordered a drink. That's when I saw Emily and another girl making out in front of everybody. She was laughing and looked well off her tits.

She looked at me and licked her lips. Than she took the other girl's hand and dragged her out on the dance floor. I was getting tired of these games. My blood started boiling. Remember what Effy said. Be brave.

I slammed my drink down and got up. I paced right toward where they had gone. Sure enough that girl was grinding on her. I went straight toward her. I grabbed her arm and forced her toward me than I crushed my lips on hers. Emily was thrown off guard, but kissed me back. I tugged on Emily's bottom lip between mine. Her lips were soft and warm. My chest was so tight I could barely breathe. All I could think about was that I was kissing the gorgeous redhead in front of me. I finally did it. What are you going to do?

Emily pulled back to awknolege who was kissing her. When she looked up her body stiffened. She was shocked. She looked horrified. Shit. I fucked everything up. Maybe she is just playing games with me. She was just standing their staring at me. I opened my mouth to say sorry cause I didn't know what else to do, but she quickly leaned in and covered her my mouth with hers with soft, hungry kisses. I was a complete goner. I gasped and that's when Emily pushed her tongue into my mouth and grabbed the back of my hair deepening the kiss. My brain completely shut down. I didn't hear anything around me. I couldn't focus on anything other than kissing her. Our tongues moved at the same rhythm like we were made for kissing each other. It felt like everything was in slow motion.

Finally my brain caught up with me and pulled away only because I needed oxygen. We stepped back and looked at each other. I finally did it and it was worth it. Than she took my hand and led me out of the club.

We haled a taxi and were all over each other. I'm sure the taxi driver appreciated it. When we reached Effy's flat, Emily paid the fair and took my hand. We ran to the door laughing. As Emily was opening the door I was behind her kissing her up and down her neck, breathing in her lovely scent and reached around to grab her breast as my other hand stroked her arm. She moaned at my touch. The sensation felt so good to her she tilted her head back so I could fully kiss her neck. One of her hands reached back to grab the back of my head.

Eventually, Emily opened the door and pushed my back against a wall. Her lips were on mine immediately as her hands rubbed all over my body. Emily opened her mouth and licked my bottom lip. I knew what to do so I opened my mouth and our tongues connected. My legs felt like jelly and all I heard was white noise when the kiss heated.

I ran my hands all over her body, feeling her soft, smooth skin. Everywhere I touched, I felt like my skin was on fire.. I can't believe this girl is making me feel this way. It's like I'm in love. Wait! What?! No. No. I can't be. I don't fall for people. Love? Most fucking definitely not and just because I stay up at night thinking about her, not wanting anyone to have her, sure the fuck means I don't love her. Just fancy her.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my back hits a wall and a gorgeous body presses into mine. The beautiful redhead in front of me is pressing her whole body into me and I can feel a wetness starting to form. Fuck I need her inside me. And I need to feel her. I need to hear her moan as I touch her.

I push her off of me, but my mouth is still connected with hers. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel her hot, wet cunt. I reach my hand down straight into her knickers and my breath hitches as I feel how wet she is for me. Emily moans into my ear as my hand strokes her pussy from the bottom up.

I turn us and it's her turn to be pushed against the wall. Our mouths crash together. Kissing so deeply, I don't know if I was ever going to breath again. My fingers instantly push inside her and she groans and thrusts her hips toward me. I start pumping my fingers in and out while Emily's lips our on my ear.

"Mmm… Ohhh. Fuck.", she gasp into my ear. Her arms are wrapped around my neck holding on. As I pump in and out of her. Hitting her g spot. I feel Emily's nails dig into my back.

"Fuck. Suck on my clit", she gasps and pulls down on my shoulders. An indication for me to get on my knees.

I quickly get on my knees and pull her knickers down so fast, I think I heard a rip from her pants.

I look up at Emily and she has so much lust and want and need in her eyes. I don't waste anytime and press my whole face into her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh… Fuck me", Emily says as she grabs my head with both of her hands pushing my face fully into her center.

I waste no time and immediately attack her clit. She groans and I feel one of her legs come up and wrap around my shoulders.

I lash my tongue across her clit. I circle around it again and again. Wrestling with it. I hear little mmm's and ooooh's coming from the gorgeous woman above me.

I can tell she's getting close as she starts to lose balance and hold on to my shoulders. I ran my finger down her soaking wet center and slip two fingers in. She groans with pain and pleasure and lifts her hips toward me.

I find her g spot and immediately start pumping it. This almost brings her over the edge.

"Oh, fuck baby… fuck. I need to..", she moans out as her head is against the wall and her hair tangled deep in mine.

I pump her g spot as fast as I could while I sucked on her clit. The most beautiful sight is standing right in front of me. Me! Naomi Campbell is making this unbelievably sexy girl wither and close to coming.

I hear a door open and voices muffled in the background. I stop my fingers and slowly pull them out.

Emily leans down and whispers, "Why did you stop. I needed that amazing tongue"

"Shh… Someone's here", I say covering her mouth.

"It's just Effy and Freddie. No big deal. Are you going to finish or not?", she says opening her cunt wider. I'm torn between finishing what I started with Emily and stopping so that they don't catch us. Damn why do I always have to be a people pleaser.

"I can't Emily. It's too weird since they're home", I say sullenly. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Actually I wanted to fuck her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't.

"Fine", she said with gritted teeth and immediately pulled up her knickers. She smothered her dress out just in time for Freddie and Effy to show up next to us.

"Hey guys. What have you been doing?", she says with a smirk. All knowing and seeing Effy.

Emily and I both look at each other.

"Naomi was just walking me home", she said with a hostile tone.

"Oh… Naomi are you staying tonight?", Effy asked.

My eyes were still glued onto Emily's. She had such anger in her eyes, but also a hint of something else. Like she was trying to let me see right through her. Why was she so mad that I wanted to stop? Okay, I know why, but how embarrassing would it be if one of your mates walked in on you have sex. Yeah.

"No… No, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later", I said and bolted for the door. I ran down the stairs and shuffled down the pavement. God, I feel like a total fucking loser.

I hear someone running behind me.

"Naomi wait!", Effy shouts and stops running.

"What Effy?", I say. I can't turn around. I'm too emotional and my eyes are starting to water. Great.

"She's just scared you know"

I breathe in deeply, digesting everything that Effy has said. Maybe Emily cared about me or liked me but I'm just another girl she screwed.

"I'm just another chain on her belt, eff", I say turning around with tears in my eyes. I'm trying to hold them back but it's difficult.

"Are you fucking blind Naomi? That girl is like in love with you.", she puts it matter of factly.

My heart starts beating quickly.

"Wh.. What?", I say asking her again.

"I heard me. All she talks about is you. Every time you're near she doesn't take her eyes off you"

I can't breathe. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't know what to do.

"Are you serious?", I ask finally looking up at her and giving a don't fuck with me look.

"Yes! Now go back there, tell her how you feel and shag her brains out like you were trying to do when we got home", she smirks

My mouth drops. Effy really does know everything. But she's right I need to tell her how I feel. I start preparing my speech in my head, as I'm running back to the fiery redhead.

**What do you think?**


End file.
